Don't Answer The Call (The 5th Wave spin-off)
by eddiecullentozier
Summary: Storm Lile Tyler has been running from the Callers ever since they tore her family apart. But what if she wakes up and decides to stop running? What if..she decides to do something?
1. Chapter 1

**don't answer the call**

**by eddiecullentozier**

_Journal Entry No.3:_

_The Callers have invaded. Or have they? No one can tell, because they look Just. Like. Us. The only way you'll know is when they put a gun to your head and end yet another life. Or, again, the person could just be a murderer and your number was up. Who knows? They call themselves 'The Callers' because they told us they were calling forth brave, strong people to join them. And if you didn't…well, the rising numbers of dead people on the streets are saying enough. I'm lucky enough to not be dead yet, but I am not risking it by jinxing myself. Storm Tyler, the last of her bloodline, will not go down without a fight. Thats what I tell myself every night, when the time to be alert comes around yet again. I've gotten very skilled in the art of staying awake. I mean, how could you sleep, anyway, with the possibility of not seeing sunlight tomorrow slaps you in the face? I didn't used to be so wary of the night. No, I was in love with it. But The Callers changed that. They stole my love for the cover of darkness and they stole my reason for loving it. They stole my family, the only thing that I wanted to stay the same if these…things… ever left. I'm currently writing by torchlight, which is a stupid idea, but I need something to do. I can see the sunrise…have to pack up and journey north where I've heard theres a camp for survivors. It will probably be nothing, or it's a trap, but I kinda miss the company of people. And also, its somewhere to move, so I can keep moving. _

_Write soon…unless I die,_

_**Storm Lile Tyler.**_

Chapter One

I mindlessly pick up my bag, taking down the tent and packing it into the backpack. Then I wake my mind up and focus. Carefully, I place each item in strategic spaces so they'll all fit. It's routine now, to get up early, packing my stuff and disappearing like I was never there. Once I finish packing my campsite, I run to the nearest river and fill my water bottle to the top. I look into the clear water, staring at the reflection looking right back at me. Longish straight black hair, bright blue eyes, porcelain doll coloured skin, covered in mud and sticks, tallish for the 15 year old I am and quite skinny from the lack of a good meal. And the cursed freckles all over my face. Before The Callers came I was focused only on trying to hide them. I hated them, but know I can see why some people would desire them. I look away from myself, shaking my head slightly. Time can't be wasted about how I look. I quickly get changed, brushing my teeth and getting the sticks out of my hair. I pick up my backpack, putting it firmly on my back. Then I sling my M16 on my shoulder, which I stole from a shop when everything went down. I figured, the best way to go down fighting is to return fire. I start walking, treading as light as I can. While I walk is my best time to immerse myself in past memories, because it gives me motive to try and kill at least one of these monsters. And then I start getting mad at them and then I have to remind myself to be silent. The memory my head has decided to show me today is of my little sister and I playing outside in the sprinkler and she's laughing loudly and my mum is watching us with a smile on my face. As I'm fighting back the tears threatening to spill over my cheeks, I start getting enraged. _How dare this lowlife scum came into my world and destroy it when it was finally starting to feel better?_ I scream into my sleeve of my hoodie, muffling the sound. I lean my head against a tree as I calm down. _Getting angry doesn't bring them back, Storm. Nothing will. But you can feel like you haven't failed them if you kill just one…and stay alive _I sigh softly as I put my backpack and gun back on my shoulders. I grit my teeth and continue forward. Every snap of a branch used to terrify me in the early stages of my loneliness. Now it's just background noise barely registering in the loud voice in my head. Or maybe its only loud because there is nothing else to hear. I can usually hear when someone, or something, is following me. Sometimes the occasional squirrel wanders over my feet which I shoot for extra food, something different from the canned foods I steal from shops I pass. While I was absorbed in my thoughts, I never registered the fact a knife was thrown at my head until it sticks into the tree right next to me. My eyes wide open, I'm immediately alert now. I turn around, pulling my gun to my side in a flash. My lips parted, I let out a slow exhale, looking for my attacker. I almost jump into the sky when a boy around my age approaches, cautiously. Good, he should be cautious. He raises his hands in surrender and I notice the triangular cut on his wrist. The survivors of the beginning of the invasion were given them, to show what side we were on so we weren't shot straight away. I have my own cut on my wrist. Somehow, that indifference made me relax a little. I decided to look at him, seeing if he posed any threat. He was tall, like me, but not muscled, just lanky. He looked very uncoordinated but I have learnt not to assume those things because that knife almost hit me. He had bright green eyes and tousled light brown hair, with very fair skin. My mind was brought back as he stepped forward. I raise my gun again, unaware I had even lowered it. He puts his knives away, showing he wasn't going to harm me. He comes over and I lower the gun. He holds his hand out and I could see he was shaking slightly. Cold? Maybe. Fear? Probably. I hesitantly drop my gun and shake his hand.

"Carey Whitel," He says quietly and it sends shivers down my back. His voice…is _perfect. _I mean, not that I was noticing. I smile slightly at him, clearing my throat.

"Storm Tyler," I reply and Carey smiles softly and drops his hand and I can't help but be a little disappointed. I shake that thought out of my head for the time being. He doesn't seem to want to hurt me…

"Are you headed towards the survivor camp?" He asks, interrupting my train of thought. I nod and he nods right back.

"So am I. I'm not expecting to find anything..it's probably a trap. But I've gotten skilled at running away from things. And fighting…" He sighs, then blushes, knowing he's babbling. "Sorry.." I shake my head, smiling. Why am I trusting him so quickly? There's something about him that you just have to trust, have to love…SHUT UP BRAIN!

"It's fine. I'm heading towards the camp..did you want to journey together?" My mind was screaming at me to BE QUIET RIGHT NOW, but I was ignoring it as I did most days. He smiled eagerly and I got a feeling he missed people as much as I did. I sling my gun around my shoulder again, although he seems trustworthy, I still kept it close if I had to be the first to fire. I pull my bag back on and turn to walk. He jogs to my side and I smile again, involuntarily. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad..the walk wouldn't be so lonely, with this Carey Whitel.


	2. Authors Note 1

Hey guys! Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter, it means a lot to me…but you know what means a lot as well? REVIEWS! I know you guys must be busy (I know I am…) but giving reviews will literally make my day better knowing people take the time to actually write something about my shitty book 😂 And thank you again for even reading this!  
Bye for now,  
eddiecullentozier


	3. Chapter 2

_Journal Entry No.2:_

_Carey and I have been travelling for 3 days now. He seems like a really great guy who's just trying to rescue his family…I try not to hate him for the fact his family is even still alive. I don't hate him…sometimes. But when I'm alone and the memories flood my thoughts, it's kinda hard not to. But when we're smiling and learning and talking about/with each other, I think it's impossible for me to hate him. He has two little sisters, Sophia and Myra. They're two of the only sisters in the world who don't fight all the time, at least he says they don't fight. But if they come from Carey's family, they probably don't. Carey loves them unconditionally and would die for them. That's how I felt about my baby sister...but I was too late to do anything to stop the bullet finding her heart. See that's why I kinda hate him when the laughter and talking stops. He has the chance to save his family and I never got one. Fate, cruelly, took my family but decided to leave me. You know what? Fuck Fate. It's all just a bunch of bullshit. I can't write about this anymore, or I'll burst into tears and scare him off. I really don't want to do that. I try not to notice things, like how he loves all the things I love, that he is funny and smart and amazing in every single way. I really try. But…I am just a teenage girl, to be quite frank. The problem is…I might end up liking him. Which can't happen. So, I must think of him as just a friend. We have kinda started to trust the other to not kill them in their sleep, which is a huge improvement for me. He's waking up now and there's only 6 more hours to go until we reach the survival camp. Time to go._

_Write again… (and you know the morbid part)_

_**Storm Lile Tyler.**_

Chapter Two

I wake up screaming for my sister to run…again. I'm keeping tired of waking up with tears on my cheeks. Carey jumps up and runs to me, soothing my blubbering self. I close my eyes, trying to hold back the choking sob, threatening to engulf me. I count backwards from 10, repeating to myself, _getting sad doesn't bring them back. Nothing will. You killing one will avenge them, I will go on my own terms… _You see I say that thing a lot. It's because I believe it. I feel…I need to kill them. I have to. And nothing, or no-one, will get in my way. Not even Carey. Because this is war, and I'm on a warpath. Speaking of Carey, he is now sitting next to me, rubbing his thumbs over my palms which he has discovered calms me down. It does, especially when he does it. I'm almost fully settled when a footstep nearby gets me unsettled all over again. I get up, ignoring the fact that I'm tired and covered in dirt. They certainly won't care when they run the bushes to shoot us. So, I decide to not care, and I grab my gun as Carey stands next to me, his knives already out, the blades pressed against his hands. I've never asked him where he learnt to throw those knives. But for some reason, I don't want to know. Anyway, he hasn't asked me where I learn to shoot a gun…I guess we're even. Another footstep echoes in the secluded clearing. I run the possibilities over my head. It could a clumsy, loud survivor, who doesn't know how to sneak around…or a heavy hunter wanting to be found. I breathe slowly, placing my finger on the trigger ready to fire when the person bursts out of the bushes. Someone emerges and my heart falters. It's my best friend from before the invasion, Skylar Styl. I drop the gun slightly, extremely happy to see her and extremely terrified if this is their way to kill me. Oh yeah, get me to trust my best friend all over again then get her to shoot me in the head. Well, congrats to them if that's their plan because I immediately want to hug her like I used to. She looks at me, wide-eyed, then looks at Carey and winks at me and I realise it's just my best friend. I throw my gun on the ground and run to her, hugging her tight.

"Calm down, Storm! I missed you too!" She laughs as she hugs me back, just as tight so I know she was scared, too. I just grin at her, then Carey clears his throat and I step back, blushing at my behaviour. I stand there for a while until both of them are staring at me and I realise.

"Oh, um, Skylar this is Carey, Carey this is Skylar," I say quickly, biting my lip. She smiles widely at him and shakes his hand. Carey just shakes her hand, then his eyes widen as she pulls him into a hug. I laugh at his reaction to my friend's natural perkiness.

"We're going to be great friends, Carey, I just know it!" She beams. She said the exact same thing to me and, hey, we're best friends. So, I know from experience that it works. Skylar releases Carey from her grasp and he mumbles something before disappearing into his tent.  
"I think you scared him off, Sky," I laugh, hugging her again before sitting down. I haven't laughed this much since…

"Ah, but it is all part of the plan, Miss Tyler," She grins then her face goes serious. She holds my hand tightly, rubbing her thumb over my palm.

"Seriously, Storm. What happened to you after you left school?" Skylar asks, all playfulness gone from her pretty face as she stares into my eyes. Her eyes a gorgeous, a small ring of gold around the pupil then light brown everywhere. It contrasts beautifully with her dirty blonde hair. Anyway, back to the question. What **did **happen after I left the school? Suddenly, the memories flood back, and I remember. Here comes memory lane… _**We were at school, everything was normal when all of a sudden, these three men herded all the children into a small, blocked off area. My mother told me if this ever happened to leave school and come straight home. So, I followed her orders and slipped past the men, running the short distance home. When I arrived, I was greeted with the sight of my dead mother's body, lying on our kitchen floor. And my little sister, screaming next to her. I start to walk to her, when a bullet hits her in the chest, her lifeless eyes turning to me. I freeze and I swear my heart stops. I turn to see more people gathering, with guns raised. I start breathing heavily, and I run out of the house, tears streaming down my face. I ran all the way to the outskirts of town, where I located a gun shop. I forced the tears back and grabbed a gun, turning and running to the forest. There I stole my supplies from convenience stores, gas stations, everywhere I could hide and steal. **_I sigh as I tell her, the memory of my dead screaming sister still fresh in my mind. I hold back the tears, shoving the sob down my uncooperative throat which I have a lot of practice with. She notices and smiles sadly at me, kissing my forehead. I sigh quietly, standing up and wiping my face.

"I'm going hunting," I say, trying to not show any emotion. Shutting down, my main priority in life. I grab my gun, the feeling of its steel against my hand soothing. I call out to Carey, asking for him to make a fire. He emerges from his tent, nodding. Walking into the forest, letting the smells and sounds enter my senses. I breathe slowly, closing my eyes. The pine smell of the forest always helped me calm down. That's when I trek silently through a path, discovering the survival camp in the distance. Except somethings wrong…and then I notice it. A black and white flag with a claw, ripping its way through. The Caller's flag…waving proudly above it all.


End file.
